Forevermore
by Azuretasy
Summary: Inside. A question on the chapter after the first! Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Forevermore

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the song Forevermore from SIDE A so no suing

Summary: Naruto and the rookie 9 is now 18 in this fic, Sasuke has been rescued and brought back to his senses. A NaruHina fic

After years, the two elusive couple finally got together thanks to the huge amount of effort from their friends, and a LOT of private lessons from females for the elusive male about a girls feelings, and manners, and also a male friend who got a LOT of bruises thanks to the elusive female, who was his cousin by the way, by receiving either willingly or not the duty of preventing the elusive female's father, who was also his uncle, from finding out about the two.

The elusive couples were now dating which most concerned eating ramen, then commonly training together, and rarely seen relaxing peacefully under the shade of a tree or forest.

Now they have dated for a whole year and so you may think that they are very close but the truth is they're not THAT close. Why? Let's see their profiles then shall we.

Hmm… It says here that the elusive male is currently the leader of the village he, his girl, and their friends is living in so that would mean that he is mostly working day in day out. Age is 18 with blond spiky hair and a pair of azure eyes.

The elusive female also is the head of her clan which takes up most of her time. Age is also 18 with long dark hair and a pair of pearly white eyes.

Do you see now why they are not THAT close, and why they are not doing IT yet? Besides, if they did IT, the elusive male would have to fight off an enraged once fate obsessed genius.

But anyway, it's time to start our story so let us begin.

It starts at night, in one of their dates, a day after their one year date celebration, in the park where the male told his date to wait.

As the female came there, she got a surprise when she saw all of their friends there.

There was Kiba by the long table filled with food, rapidly shoveling it to his mouth as he looked to his side with jealousy evident on his face. He was looking a large mound of fur surrounded by females which was unmistakably Akamaru. Right besides him is Shino, her other teammate who eating silently.

Farther left was the newly married couple, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sakura who was surrounded by four people who were hers, as well as her man's friends, who were congratulating them about their marriage after all that happened.

Two was Lee and Tenten, who had been dating for more than a year now but hasn't got married yet because of the males fright that he would loose his Gai look when Tenten wanted to do a make over before the wedding. This resulted to having both Gai, and Lee to have a make over, but there is a problem, Gai since he adamantly wanted to keep his 'unique' look forever. He declared this right before hiding after seeing no way out. He really pulled out all the stop to keep his new look once Tenten asked the 'Girls' for help, and what I mean was that he even used the forbidden technique he had that opens the celestial gates just to escape the 'girls' when they surrounded him. He ran as far as he could which turned out to be only a mile since he had not eaten for days since the 'girls' had been guarding all the food shops. I heard Tenten tell Lee that he finally accepted his fate the next day, though when he left she whispered to me that they had him tied up in a salon and would be doing the make over tonight and that no one can stop them.

The other two were Ino and Chouji who were also dating but to Ino's annoyance, their date mostly went to the barbeque shop. They still are not married too Ino rarely gets the fat boy's attention which was commonly directed to food. One would think what the boy would chose given if he had to choose Ino or food.

At the very back was Kankurou and Gaara who were discussing something which

Farther to the right were the dazed Shikamaru, and his irritated wife Temari who was now living her in Konoha with Shikamaru. The wedding was somewhat a shock, it happened here, in Konoha but that was not the weird thing, it was the time Temari got Shikamaru's undivided attention even when their wedding was out door, in the morning when his precious clouds were there for him to see. He seemed hypnotize as he looked at her in her wedding gown, and just could not turn away, he even kissed her passionately when the time came and it lasted for a whole two minute before they broke apart, gasping for air.. Now though, he was his usual self as was Temari after their wedding shouting at him as he turns away.

'I wonder why our friends are here.' She thought after a while.

"Hinata-sama? Why are you here?" A familiar voice asked making the said female jump in surprise a little before facing the speaker.

"Neji-nisan! Don't scare me like that!" She said as she tried to calm down her breathing.

"Gomen Hinata-sama." He apologized before continuing.

"Please tell me why you are here since as I recalled, you said you were going to the training grounds to train." He said making Hinata stutter as she tried to think up a good excuse.

"A-ano-" Hinata tried to say nervously.

"He stood you up didn't he?" He interrupted knowingly with a smile making Hinata flush deep red as she looked at him in surprise.

"Na-nani! W-what do you mean he s-s-stood me up?" She asked nervously

"It's alright Hinata-sama, I know about you dating him, in fact, I could foresee it even with out this Byakugan." Neji said with a smile as he looked at Hinata.

"I also predicted this, even without my Sharingan." said another familiar voice making Neji and Hinata turn. Walking towards them waving was Uchiha Sasuke, and Sakura.

"I'm sorry if his still not considerate to you Hinata-chan, it looks like I have to pound some sense to him once again, shanaro!" exclaimed the pink haired beauty with her pair of emerald eyes turning white at the last word making the males and Hinata worry if they will ever see their energetic leader again.

"Have any of you seen Kakashi-sama by the way?" Sasuke asked them after a while before the pair shook their heads.

"I see, come to think of it, I also can't find Tsunade-sama anywhere so do you know where she is?" Sakura also asked them.

"Now that's weird, both of the previous Hokages before Naruto-kun disappearing at the same time." Hinata wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Neji wondered as well.

"Do you want us to tell you why?" asked a voice from behind.

"Tsunade-sama! Where have you been?" Sakura asked but stopped when Tsunade raised her hand.

"Everyone please follow me, I have a surprise for all of you now come!" She shouted before heading to the part of the park with trees all around it.

"Guess we have no choice but to follow her." Sasuke said before going to the direction Tsunade headed. The others followed him after a while later till they came to a place with a rectangular stage and a azure curtain which cover whatever is behind it. As everyone looked at the azure curtain, and stage which certainly looked out of place in the forest they were currently into, an audible "Hey" made it's way to their ears making everyone look at the right side of the stage where they saw Kakashi trying to get a book from Tsunade who held it high up on one hand while the other was pushing Kakashi away.

"Give me back my book!" Kakashi shouted while he struggled to get the book from the blond.

"You were supposed to start the show once everyone's assembled!" She shouted angrily.

"I can't help it, it the newest version of Icha Icha Tactics that had only one copy left, and also, the story was so interesting that I can't stop myself from reading it!" He shouted.

"Then you shouldn't have started in the first place!" shouted back an angry Tsunade.

"Aw come on! I was about to finish it anyway and I would have to if it wasn't for that stupid bet!" He whined.

"Don't blame it to the bet you lost fair and square!" She said with a glare.

"It wasn't fair, how was I supposed to know that you told Naruto IT before the bet itself!" He shouted angrily although like most of his shouts, it was not visible.

While all this happened everyone looked at the scene in shock.

"Are this two really the two previous Hokages?" Sakura asked with her mouth open.

"These two had a great impact on Naruto with one as a sensei while the other a mother like figure to him." Sasuke said in wonder.

"I wonder what kind of influence these guys got on him!" Sakura also wondered.

"I don't know but one thing is for certain! I fear for our village's future." Neji said with a forced calm voice.

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT, AND GET THE SHOW STARTED ALREADY!" A familiar loud voice shouted from behind the screen before they heard a crash moments latter making them look back to where the two were arguing to see Tsunade with her arm outstretch to the direction where broken trees could be seen.

"Alright then, with that done, I now present to you Naruto!" She shouted before the azure curtains lift up to reveal the said blond wearing black tuxedo with his blond hair free from any restraints and his azure eyes as bright as ever. He was holding a guitar in one hand.

Everyone's jaw dropped especially Hinata who was by far the one who was shocked the most. In all her time with Naruto, she never saw him this handsome before. The others' jaw dropped more to the ground while Hinata's eyes widen as they heard the blond sing and strum his guitar after sitting on the chair Tsunade brought up to the stage before exiting

There are times

When I just want to look at your face

With the stars in the night

He looked around the audience before stopping when he saw Hinata. He was looking at her with loving eyes making her face turn scarlet as time passes.

There are times

When i just want to feel your embrace

On a cold night

By this time, everyone was looking at her with mostly grins, and smiles while some from the females' grins and smile was that of jealousy which was evident on their face.

I just can't believe

that you are mine now

'I just can't believe that you are wanted me!' she found herself thinking with her eyes still at him while her face turns a deeper shade of red as time passes

You were just a dream that i once knew

I never thought i would be right for you

I just can't compare you with anything in this world

You're all i need to be forevermore

'Did he ever dream of me?' She wondered after hearing the first line. 'I thought I wouldn't be right for you!' she thought after hearing the second line. The third line made her feel special, unique if you will, like what her father usually think of her since she was the first Hyuuga who wanted to help, and care for people and not just battle to achieve battle experience and polish her skill, but at the same time different, like say her uniqueness makes her one of a kind, a huge diamond in the mine, if you will, that brings happiness to whoever finds it and have the time to polish it to it's optimum beauty. The last line made her smile before closing her eyes to drown herself in the happiness she was experiencing. It was so good to hear those three words since it tells one that someone cares, and treasures the person to the point that he could not live on with the person. She fell on the soft forest grass with her eyes shut engulfed with her own emotions. Luckily she was at the very back with a lot of free space to get comfortable with.

All those years

I long to hold you in my arms

I've been dreaming of you every night

I've been watching all the stars that fall down

Wishing you will be mine

She could feel warmth as two imaginary arms wrapped around her figure as she heard the second line. "I do too!" she whispered before sighing in content after the fifth line.

I just can't believe

that you are mine now

Neji looked at his cousin with a smile as he saw her content smile as her face continue to redden slowly.

You were just a dream that i once knew

I never thought i would be right for you

I just can't compare you with anything in this world

You're all i need to be forevermore

"Shocking isn't it?" A voice asked behind the Hyuuga genius making him turn around only to see the smiling face of Tsunade looking at him before the stage.

"Yeah, really shocking, Tsunade-sama" Neji agreed before turning to look at the stage

Time & again

There are these changes that we cannot end

As sure as time keeps goin on & on

My love for you will be forevermore

"Yeah, he once again surprised me ever since I first met him, who knew his got a wonderful voice!" Tsunade wonder with a smile.

"You shouldn't forget his sudden growth spurt." Sakura said joining in on the conversation.

"And he will continue to surprise us as he grows older." A voice from the woods said before Kakashi appeared rubbing his back.

"Yeah, although, I'm betting he won't grow up to become a mature man till five years." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'll take that bet!" Tsunade said with a mad glint on her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you have to say bet at a time like this!" Sakura said angrily to her husband.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, it slipped off my mind!" He apologize.

"Now, now Sakura-chan, your 18, meaning you now legal to bet! So how about it Sasuke-kun, lets say 1000 ryou for Naruto to mature for five years?" Tsunade asked him with the look that say agree or I'll send you flying a hundred meters away.

"I'll take that bet! Only make it ten years!" said a voice from behind the tree which turns out to be Kankurou as he walked out off the tree.

"How about you Gaara, wanna bet?" Kankurou asked before sand appeared right next to Tsunade. The sand rose up before parting revealing the red head.

"I bet 1000 ryou for Naruto to mature in one and a half years!" Gaara said to the shocked leaf nins who just looked at him, while think somewhere between the lines 'Who would have thought Gaara liked gambling?' while the smiling Hinata whisper a Mine too with a sigh after the fourth line.

I just can't believe

that you are mine now

"Me too, I hope I'm not just dreaming!" Hinata whispered in her daze.

You were just a dream that i once knew

I never thought i would be right for you

I just can't compare you with anything in this world

"Thank you for treasuring me!" She whispered happily.

As endless as forever

Our love will stay together

You are all i need to be with forevermore

"Yes! Please let it be forevermore!" She moaned with a longing tone.

(as endless as forever)

(our love will stay together)

You are all i need to be with forevermore.

"Yes, I hope it'll be forevermore!" She sleepily said before the song and music end.

Thunderous applause could be heard as well as some shouted Naruto-sama, or Hokage-sama from females but that did not bother him as he walked to where he saw Hinata was. He smiled, his genuine smile, as he remembered seeing her close her eyes.

As soon as he came to where she was he had to hold his laughter as he saw Sakura chasing after Sasuke angrily for some reason, closely followed by Tsunade, then Kakashi, Neji, Kankurou, and to his surprise Gaara as Sakura shouted to him the "Why did you have to bring up the bet! These, is all you're fault!" and other things he did not bother to hear since he saw what he came for.

"Hinata-chan, time to wake up! Come on. I've got something I need to tell you!" He said gently shaking her till she stretched her hand and opened her eyes. Once she saw where she was, what position she was in, and who was holing her, her skin quickly invented a darker color of crimson, as she nervously looked at Naruto.

"Looks like you liked my show huh?" He said putting up his famous foxy grin to Hinata who just nodded, obviously still embarrassed.

"Well, then, you'll definitely like this next surprise but for that to work I'll need you to stand up." He said before standing up and offering her his hand which she shyly took.

"Right then, are you ready?" He asked her happily receiving a nod from Hinata.

'What is Naruto-kun's surprise for me? Will it be a duet by the two of us, a dance, a-' Hinata's trail of thought gets interrupted as she heard Naruto's knee hit the ground. She looked at him before shock engulfed her face once again. She knows' that post since she had been dreaming of it for years now.

"Hyuuga Hinata, will you be my bri-" He was not able to finish since before he could Hinata flung her arms around him embracing his in a tight hug yelling yes repeatedly with tears on her. Naruto smiled as he slipped the ring in her finger.

His dream had become reality. He finally found a soul mate that would wash a way the loneliness in his life, and bring sunshine to his life. Hinata, the Japanese word for sunshine really suits Hinata just fine, and they will be together, till now, and forevermore!

Azuretasy: So what do you think of my first oneshot song fic? Good or bad, you decided. Want a prologue? Tell me in you reviews then and also if I got any info about the anime wrong! To those who are reading NA, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it yet, I just had something I need to do for a while. I created this in hope that you it would entertain you while I focus on the thing I needed to do. Please help me rate this as well, and also, categorize this in two or one genre Guess that is all so bye and please read and review please?


	2. Question

Question

Do you still want me to continue this and make it chaptered? If so then I'm going to need all the help I can get from you guys. It's not something new, just you guys telling me my wrong grammar and facts about the Manga as I go along so what do you guys say? If you want the summary on the continuation then I guess this'll have to do as I'm hard pressed of time as I'll soon be having my entrance exams so I won't be able to update for awhile.

Well, in the continuation, I guess I'll reveal the ones I skipped before this like Gai youthful battle to preserve his CUTE student's fashionable appearance, at least to him and his student's opinion, from being changed by a group of females. Also, what happened after and if Tsunade losing streak on betting finally disappears.

So, do you want me to continue? If so then please give me time as I get relearn the game. That is all, please review this chapter if you want me to continue, and with that I take my leave! Hope to see your reviews soon! Bye!


End file.
